Two Puzzles, Two Souls and a Wicked Adventure
by Juliet28
Summary: The Motou brothers never talk in five years but that will all change, with just one adventure. YXY AXH MXM SXJ and RXB
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey this is my new story.**

**Hana: Don't you have Crimson Dragon to finish write already.**

**Me: I know I just have writer's block sorry.**

**Yami: So what gave you an idea like this?**

**Me: A story I read.**

**Hana: Juliet does not own Yugioh or any of the characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The bell of Domino high school rang, the students where currently leaving the school grounds and heading home, well not all the students for one Yugi Motou was currently heading behind a dumpster from bullies. Yugi is short for a fifteen years old teen, in fact you could mistake him for eleven years old. He had tri colored star- shaped hair it is black and tipped in amethyst edges and yellow bangs that framed his face. He had a chubby face, with amethyst eyes that sparkled brighter than a diamond, but right now it was filled with fear.

"Yugi where are you?" a guy with black hair, big eyebrow and was really tall and big for a high school student said. "There you are!"

He then grab Yugi by the shirt and throw him to the wall. "You think you can run from me!" he said then punch Yugi in the gut. "Ha you don't have any friends to protect your ass!" he kick Yugi in the back and did it for fifteen more minutes and then left. Yugi got up and limped his way home to the Kame Game shop. He entered the shop. He saw the a old man with the same type of hair like his own only grey and the same eyes.

"Yugi what happened to you!?" the old man yelled. He looked in his eyes which said 'Just leave it alone' and went upstairs.

"He hasn't said anything in five years please let his life change into something better." the old man whisper to himself. Yugi went to the bathroom took a shower and treated his wounds. He then went to work on his millennium puzzle, which only had a few pieces left. Just then Yugi's older brother came in the 's older brother look just like him but he had tan skin and instead of amethyst tipped hair he had crimson and some of his bangs went up in his star shaped hair like lightning bolts. He also had crimson colored eyes.

"Well, if it isn't my little freak of a brother." He teased, "What cat got your tongue?" Yugi did not reply to any of his comments 'Brother just please stop.' Yugi thought even though his brother can't hear him. His brother eventually stop the teasing and went on the millennium puzzle that he was also working on. They stayed silent for a few hours both concentrating on their puzzle and then finally the puzzle only needed one piece to be complete.

"Yes the puzzle is almost done." Yugi thought and his brother said.

'I wish, I had a friend who will never betray me.' Yugi wished.

'I wish, Yugi would understand that I only did the teasing to make him talk.' His brother wished. They put in the last piece of the puzzle, there was a bright light and then everything went black.

* * *

**Me: That's all for now readers.**

**Hana: O.o This is just half of a thousand.**

**Me: Hey its just the starting chapter I'm working on the other right now it might even be updated tonight.**

**Hana: Whatever.**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I don't own Yugioh or any of the character.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In the castle of Ancient Egypt two young girls with ruby red hair, tan skin and crimson red eyes, where walking through the castle halls to their older brother's room with a bucket of cold water. They entered a large room that was fit for royalty. They went over to the king sized bed and dumped the bucket of cold water on the person who was sleep.

"AH!" He shouted. He then glared playfully on his little sisters, who were laughing their butts off.

"You do know I'll have to get even with you two" He said. The two twin girls look at each other and then ran as fast as they could to get away from their older brother. They went to their other brother's room and push open the door luckily he was awake already and also wet. The two girls hide behind their brother.

"Heba, Help!" they said together.

"Yuka, Hinata! You two are both dead!" Yami shouted coming into the room. He saw the girls hiding behind Heba who was also wet. "They got you too"

"Yeah and then they ran out the room" Heba replied.

"So what should their punishment be?" Yami asked, looking at the two twin girls.

"Tickle them until they beg for mercy" he replied. They moved in closer to the girls who where backing until they reach the bed and them their brothers started tickling them with no mercy.

"No!haha, Stop!hahahaha, Please! hahahaha" they said together again. They did it for the next few minutes and then stop their tickle fest.

"I think they had enough Yami" Heba told his older brother.

"Have you learn your lesson?" Yami asked.

"What have we done? All we did was woke you guys up" Yuka asked then said sweetly.

"Oh really" Heba said. Before they could reply a tall guy with brown hair and icy blue eyes with tan skin enter the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Prince Heba and Prince Yami you guys have a meeting in half an hour"

"Thanks Seth and were family drop the formalities please. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Yami said.

"I don't think so since it annoys you I will keep it up and hurry up your father is waiting for you two" he replied and then left.

"You guys, we'll have to play later we have a meeting okay" Heba said nicely.

"Okay!" they said and then left the room.

"What are we going to do with those two?" Yami asked.

"Nothing" Heba replied "We best get ready before we're late"

"Yeah see you" he said and then went to his chambers.

* * *

**Two hours later**

In the public gardens Yuka and Hinata were playing a game of tag, until a bright light flash before their eyes. They stop to shield their eyes and when the light faded, it took a well before they could see clearly again.

"Wow! What was that?" Yuka asked.

"I don't know lets check it out" Hinata replied. They went over to what made that bright light and gasp at the sight of two young teens that look just like their brothers.

"Yuka tell Isis we need her in the healing chambers now!" Hinata said.

"Okay" she replied and then took off.

"Guard bring them to the healing chambers please" Hinata said.

"Yes Princess Hinata" he said. He picked up the two boys with care and went to the healing chambers with Hinata right behind.

* * *

**In the throne room**

"We need to raise the taxes on the people of Egypt, Pharaoh" Priest Aknadin said to his brother.

"No we will not and that is final" the Pharaoh replied. Just then the throne room doors were thrown open with a ten year old coming in after.

"Mama! Papa!" She shouted.

"What is it sweetheart?" the queen asked.

"We need Isis" Yuka said to her mother.

"Why do you need me young one, did something happen to your sister?" Isis asked with a little concern that something happened.

"No, we were out in the public gardens playing and there was a bright flash of light." She paused to catch her breath from all the running and then continued "Hinata and I went to see what caused the flash of light and when we were there we saw two boys who look like Yami and Heba with slight differences on the floor unconscious."

"Where are they now Yuka?" Yami asked.

"In the Healing Chambers" she replied.

"Let us leave then" Pharaoh Aknamkanon said. They all left the throne room and headed to the healing chambers.

* * *

**When all of that was happening in the throne room (Healing Chambers)**

"Thank you for your help Tristan" Hinata said.

"Your welcome Hinata, I'll get the information I need later, right?" He asked.

"Yes you will bye" she said and then he left. Hinata heard a soft moan coming from the bed she turn to look and saw that the boy who look like Yami only he had tan skin was getting up.

"Hello mister" she greeted politely.

"Konnichiwa" he said in a different language without realizing that she wasn't speaking his language.

"Sorry sir, I don't understand what you're saying" she said as she tilted her head in confusion. He blinked a few times before realizing he was in Egypt not Japan.

"Sorry for that. Hello and who are you if I may ask?" Atem asked.

"My name is Hinata Princess of Egypt" Hinata said with pride.

"Well, Princess Hinata my name is Atem Motou" he said and then it hit him like a ton of bricks she just said Princess of Egypt does that mean he is in the past with his brother.

"Okay Lord Motou" she said nicely.

"No it's just Atem no lord or Prince" he said politely.

"Okay!" she said cheerfully. She looked over the bed to see that the other boy was waking up. She walked over to greet the young teen.

"Hello sir, glad to see your awake!" she said cheerful. Yugi blinked a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the light and then waved to the young girl who greeted him.

"Sorry Princess Hinata he hasn't talked in like five years" Atem said to the confused princess.

"So he's mute?" She asked.

"No he just doesn't like to talk" he replied. Before Atem could say anything else, the young princess started to tickle Yugi mercilessly. It was joy to Atem's ears to hear his brother laugh again _'it's been so long since I heard that laugh'_ Atem thought.

"Princess Hinata?" a voice asked from behind them.

"Isis!" she shouted in surprise "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, princess" she said everyone laughed even Atem and Yugi because Hinata pouted at being called princess everyone besides Atem and Yugi, knows that the ten year old hated it. After it was over, the Pharaoh walked over to the two teen who look a lot like his sons.

"Hello, I am Pharaoh Aknamkanon and what are your names?" he said then asked.

"Hello Pharaoh, My name is Atem Motou and this is my little brother Yugi Motou."Atem said with a bow.

"If I may ask, why did my daughters found you and your brother in the public garden unconscious?"

"Sir, my brother and I are not from this time we're from the future 5,000 years to be exact" Atem said.

"What!?" everyone shouted.

* * *

**Me: I think I'll leave it there.**

**Atem: Hey! I didn't even meet Heba yet and you finished the story.**

**Yami: Yeah I didn't get to even say 'Hi' to Yugi.**

**Me: Just go with the flow.**

**Yami and Atem: -swears in Egyptian-**

**Hana: -walks in- What did you do now?**

**Me: Nothing –looks away innocently-**

**Bakura: - walks in the room, see the situation and then leaves- **

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: (singing like crazy)**

**Hana: Hello (waving her hand in Juliet's face) well she doesn't own Yugioh or any of the characters and sorry for the long wait.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previously**

"Sir, my brother and I are not from this time we're from the future 5,000 years to be exact" Atem said.

"What!?" everyone shouted.

* * *

**Now**

"Wow, I think that the whole palace heard you." Atem said with a slight chuckle.

"So how did you get here?" Heba asked.

"Um…." Atem started but was getting really shy all of a sudden,_ Oh My Gosh he's so good looking._ They stayed silent for a few moments before Atem realized he was staring "Oh sorry for staring, it just that you look like Yugi, but only with tan skin."

"Its okay, but you didn't answer my question." He said.

"Oh I don't know about that, sorry." He replied.

"So does your brother know why?" Yami asked. He looked over to Yugi, to see him blushing. _Wow his blush is cute and his eyes look like they out shine gold, I wonder what his voice sound like. _When he didn't answer Yami got kinda upset.

"So-" Atem was about to say, but he was cut off by Yami.

"I wasn't talking to you Atem, I was talking to the cutie over their." He said which causes Yugi's blush to deepen more. Atem was about to say something but Hinata beat him to it.

"Big brother he doesn't like to talk, Mr. Motou said that he hasn't talked in five years." She said in a sweet tone.

"Okay then." Yami said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be that rude."

"So Mr. Motou what you are trying to say is that you and your younger brother are both trapped in the past." Aknamkanon clarified.

"Please call me Atem and yes that is what I am saying." he replied. They stayed in silence for a few minutes until Bakura broke it.

"SO WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU ALL SO SILENT?!" Bakura shouted getting impatient.

"Priest Bakura I will kindly asked you to contain your temper," Isis ordered he mumbled an 'I'm sorry' before she continued "Pharaoh and my Queen what should we do with them if there is no possible way of them returning home."

"Nothing is impossible priestess Isis we just have to think," he replied "You two will stay at the palace as guest Yami, Heba please show them their rooms."

"Yes Father." They replied at the same time.

"Can we go too papa?" the twins asked.

"Okay my little yin and yang." He replied giving them a kiss on the forehead and so does their mother, before everyone left expect the teenagers and the twins.

"Um…Hello." Heba greeted.

"Hi" Atem replied. They stayed silent for a few seconds until Yuka broke it.

"Why is everyone so silent?" she whispered to her twin.

"Maybe they don't have anything to say." Hinata whispered back.

"Then let's say something."

"Okay, but you first."

"Fine" she looked at the teens "Hello Mr. Motou my name is Yuka, Princess Yuka of Egypt!" she yelled. This snapped the teenagers out of their staring contest.

"For the last time STOP CALLING ME MR. MOTOU!" Atem shouted, causing the twins to flinch.

"**DON'T SHOUT AT MY SISTER LIKE THAT YOU LOOK ALIKE!" **Heba barked out causing his magic to lash out at everyone sending them into the wall.

"Heba you need to stop or you will make Hinata sick OR EVEN WORSE KILL HER!"Yuka shouted with so much anger that it made everyone flinch in the room well besides Hinata that is, who was weak from the shadow magic that had hit her full on.

"Sorry Yuka, I-" he started but was cut off by said person.

"Don't say sorry to me say sorry to Hinata!" she ordered with authority in her voice.

"Sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to make my magic lash out like that."

"I-it's…. O-okay." She answered in a weak voice. Yugi went over to help her, but when their hands touch, there was a powerful wave of light magic that hit everyone sending back into the wall all but Yugi and Hinata weren't hit.

"Wasn't me I swear!" Hinata shouted sunddenly getting back her strength.

"Then who else has light magic!" Marik shouted.

"HIM" she pointed at Yugi who looked very shock at this new discovery.

"How can it be my brother?" Atem asked confused. Before anyone could answer the same graud as before entered the room.

"Priests and Princes, the pharaoh would like to talk to you right away." he said

"Thanks Tristin" they said.

"You are most welcome." He then left.

"Okay let's go." Yami said they were about to leave but was stopped by Atem.

"Sorry but you didn't show us our rooms." He reminded.

"Oh shoot we almost forgot, but father needs us." Yami said.

"Don't worry big bro we can show them!" the twins said.

"Are you guys sure?" Heba asked not really trusting these guys.

"YEP!"

"Okay then." He replied then left with everyone else.

"Come on let's go!" they said going through the door with the Motous behind them.

"So Atem…" Yuka started.

"Yes" he replied

"Do you wake up early?" Hinata asked finishing what her twin was about to say.

Blinking at the odd question he replied "No I am not, why?" he didn't get an answer because all the twins did was give an innocent look. They heard a rumbling noise coming from behind they looked to see Yugi blushing.

"Are you hungry?" Atem asked. He saw his brother shake his head, there was another rumbling noise. "Well your stomach says otherwise."

"Here are your rooms," Yuka said "we will asked some servants to bring some food for both of you."

"Okay" Atem said while Yugi nodded his head. They went into separate chambers flopped down on the bed with one thought in their minds and it was, _How the heck am we going to get home!_

* * *

**Me: Done sorry for the long update want someone or something to blame go after my school!**

**Hana: You just don't wanna go.**

**Me: Maybe, school has some benefits but the rest is torture to me.**

**Hana: Whatever!**

**Me: BYE! (starts to sing again)**

**R&R**


End file.
